ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Increases Elemental Weapon Skill Damage
Does this include skillchain damage caused by a WS from the weapon? Because it otherwise doesn't make much sense for the Pahluwhan Patas, as there are no HTH weapon skills that do elemental damage. Perhaps it means the element that the skill is related to, rather than the type of damage it deals. E.g. Shoulder Tackle is purple (lightning) so perhaps it does more damage on lightningsday? --Chrisjander 20:31, 22 April 2007 (EDT) I do not know the details exactly, I'm pretty sure it's been confirmed exactly like the Gorgets obtained from "In the Name of Science". It based on the element type of the WS not the WS's Elemental Damage(which many WSes don't have).--Brp 23:31, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Even then, only shoulder tackle (thunder) is listed with an elemental icon, so still useless >.> (I wrote the first comment) Tahngarthor 01:40, 24 April 2007 (EDT) I can't tell you the element of every Hand to Hand WS(I think they are all fire though), but if the Obis work on them, then so do these type of weapons. It is the same bonus. --Brp 07:56, 29 April 2007 (EDT) All HTH WS have a colorless icon, except Shoulder Tackle which has a thunder icon.Tahngarthor 21:03, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Hmmmm... Keeping the "Allows weapon skills dealing elemental damage, such as Gust Slash, to deal extra damage." part won't help much to let people realize that the bonus isn't for elemental WS only. Ilean What IS it for though? is it like a gorget of every element at the same time or something? Because these dont refer to a particular element; if it just adds to the damage multiplier of any WS like such a gorget would, why doesn't it just say "Enhances weapon skill damage." the word "Elemental" must be there for a reason. Skillchain damage? please explain how it works, since you seem to know Ilean. Tahngarthor 21:08, 6 May 2007 (CDT) It's like this... Guillotine has Induration (ice) SC property, you pair it with Snow gorget. Raging Rush has Induration and Reverberation (water) SC properties, you pair it with either Snow or Breeze gorget. Storm zaghnal will boost Guillotine on iceday, Imperial Bhuj will boost Raging Rush on watersday and iceday. Ilean 12:25, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Specific to the weapon? Hi, I was looking through these weapons and I am aware that something is not made clear. I was wondering if the damage boost only increase damage of skills performed by the weapon? For example, as a RDM, if I had an Imperial Kaman and performed a proper sword WS for the day; would it be entitled to the damage boost? If so, would it stack if I also had the Khanjar and preformed the proper dagger WS, or if, say, the dagger was offhanded, and I performed another mainhand WS? Or is all of this moot, and the effect only applies to the WS performed by the same weapon bestowing the effect? It wouldn't hurt if this can be made clear on the article page, and I'd love to know the answer. It's been bothering me. Xauna 18:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC) People don't really use these weapons much, so you will probably have to do your own testing to find that out. If I had to guess, I would say the bonus probably only applies to skills performed with the weapon, similarly to the critical hit rate+ on weapons like Senjuinrikio. --Merlose 15:48, 30 December 2008 (UTC)